injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Zod
Zod is the 4th DLC Character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. He will be $4.99 or Free to Season Pass Members. His Release Date is sometime in July. Biography General Dru-Zod is a former Kryptonian military general and an enemy to both Superman and his father, Jor-El. Exiled to the Phantom Zone by his people for treason against the Council of Krypton after being exposed by Jor-El, he survived the destruction of Krypton and swore revenge against Jor-El and Jor-El's son. He was a leader of the Kryptonian Military Guild before being imprisoned in the Phantom Zone. Powers and Abilities *Heat and X-Ray Vision *Flight *Superhuman Stamina, Strength, Speed *Enhanced Senses. *Leadership *Invulnerability *Expert Strategist Gameplay Character Trait 'Phantom Wraith: '''Zod can call the Wraith of the Phantom Zone. He can make it either slash or grab his opponent for a Combo opportunity. Move List Basic Attacks: *Space Jab *Low Blow *Crisis Kick *Leg Breaker *Rifle Smash *Quick Trip *Downward Slam *Flying Fist *Shin Kick Combo Attacks: *Military Leader *The Last Days *Absolute Power *Supreme Ruler *Phantom Survivor *Impossible *High Command *Betrayal *The Glory Of Krypton *You Will Fall *Fallen Kryptonian *I Will Kill You *You Are A Fool! *Tyrant *Fallen General *I Always Win Special Moves: *Side Arm *Kryptonian Rifle *Fast Kryptonian Rifle *Slow Kryptonian Rifle *(Air) Kryptonian Rifle *(Air) Fast Kryptonian Rifle *(Air) Slow Kryptonian Rifle *Zod Charge *(Air) Zod Charge *Ground Blast *Close Ground Blast *Far Ground Blast *Phantom Strike *General Parry Super Move '''Galactic Destruction: '''Zod flies in the air and grabs his opponent, then flies into space and smashes them through the moon. He then blasts them back to Earth with giant penis Intro/Outro INTRO: Zod is seen standing on the moon, looking at the Earth until he declares, "This planet will be mine!" With this said, he flies to the Arena and enters his battle stance. OUTRO: Zod is seen looking from a balcony and people are seen cheering for him and he raises his arms in the air with victory. Quotes *"This planet will be mine!"- Intro *"Kneel before Zod!"- During his grab/throw Costume Default Zod is bald, with a pair of goggles just above his eyes, with a stylized beard covering his some of his face.. He wears a black shirt under a set of dark gray armor, large shoulder pads with glyphs carved on them, silver bladed gauntlets over black gloves, a dark yellow belt with a circular pattern on it, black baggy pants and black boots with silver linings at the cut off. Trivia *Zod also appears in the Phantom Zone Transition in the Fortress of Solitude Stage. *Zod was leaked for the first season pass along with Lobo, Batgirl, and Scorpion. *Zod was seen at E3 for the first time, and was playable for the people attending. *Zod was officially revealed during a sketch on the late night talk show, ''Conan, the skit being '' The Clueless Gamer.'' Gallery 400px-Phantom zone.png|Zod seen in the phantom zone Zodverzusbatgirl.jpg Zodintro.jpg|Zod intro Zod outro.jpeg Zod intro.jpeg Kneeltoyomsster.jpg ZOD!!!!!!.jpg Zod FB.jpg|Zod activating his Super Move Category:Kryptonians Category:Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:Males Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Playable Characters Category:DLC Characters Category:Characters Category:Superman Villains